Sheet cutting devices of a wide variety have been provided by the prior art usually being especially adapted to sever a particular sheet material for a special purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,175 is exemplary of the prior art in that a base member having an open channel therein is provided for receiving a blade extending downwardly therein for movement across a sheet of non-woven material. A pressure bar engages the sheet material between the roll and the cutting channel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,863 illustrates a chain carried blade for cutting strips of sheet material such as paper. It has been found that devices constructed in accordance with the prior art are of limited effectiveness in positioning sheet material which is difficult to sever. For example, it is desired to provide a cutting apparatus for severing lengths of a highly waxed scrim material used in wrapping various large cuts of meat for shipment in boxes to the meat departments of grocery stores and supper markets. Savings have resulted in meat processing as a result of cutting the meat at the plant for delivery to the local butcher. Such cuts of meat have been wrapped in film which is heat shrunk. The bony areas, however, sever the wrap as a result of frictional engagement with the shipping container. The heavily waxed scrim sheet material is used to wrap over the bony areas to prevent the bones from cutting through and exposing the packaged meat.
While the invention is described in the context of the heavily waxed scrim sheet material, it is to be understood that many other types and qualities of sheet material may be advantageously cut using the apparatus constructed in accordance with the present invention.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a cutting apparatus capable of positively positioning a sheet for a rapid and safe cutting action.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive but effective apparatus for cutting sheets of material which are difficult to cut, such as a heavily waxed scrim material.